1. Field
The invention is concerned with storage cabinets for implements and devices commonly used in bathrooms.
2. State of the Art
Common toilet articles, such as toothbrushes, hairbrushes, combs, electric powered curling irons, hairbrushes and hair dryers are commonly used, and stored between uses, in bathrooms. Smaller items such as manual brushes and combs commonly repose between uses in medicine cabinets or drawers. Wall mounted holders suspend toothbrushes. Electrically powered items, laboriously wrapped around with associated cords, clutter counters, drawers and available cabinets.
Such bathroom clutter and confusion has resulted in the design of a number of storage cabinets. A toothbrush and dental floss cabinet (U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,254), also providing for combs and brushes, has ingenuously attached strings and spring-loaded reels for automatic retraction of the items into storage positions between uses. The elaborate curling iron organizer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,615, however provides no electrical receptacles. The professional "barber caddie" of U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,899 is also shy of convenient electrical outlets. Another specialized storage cabinet, U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,065 discloses an electric razor case attached to a bathroom wall. Winding posts in the cabinet accept the cord for storage, the cord being further secured by a dead receptacle within the cabinet accepting the male end of the cord. For use, however, an outside live receptacle must be accessible.
None of the previous devices allows simultaneous orderly storage of a number of electrical bathroom appliances and associated cords. Such a cabinet is needed.